


Dialogue

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants Fraser to talk dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> If someone who likes to do expressive sex scenes would like to podfic this, that would be fun...  
> Prompt: game

"Oh, come on, Frase."

"Ray, you know I'm not used to this."

"You're a smart guy. I'm sure you can string a couple of words together."

"I...oh, all right."

"Okay, so you tell me what you want, and I'll do it. You want me to suck your cock?"

"Yes!"

"Then say it."

"I want you to suck my...Ray, this is ridiculous. I feel like an actor in a bad pornographic film."

"You mean you watch porn flicks?"

"No. Well, maybe once, for educational purposes. But that's not important."

"Huh, that's an idea...No, you're not gonna get me sidetracked here. C'mon. Please?"

"Oh, all right. Since you ask so kindly. Ray, please...please suck my cock."

"God, you're hot when you say that."

"Mmm. Oh, that's good."

[pause]

"Ray, why are you stopping?"

"Keep talking, or I'm going to stop again."

"Please suck me again. Use your tongue on--on the head, and--yes, like that."

"Mmm."

"Now, please--take your, your finger and put lubricant on it, and put it--I want you to put it inside me."

"Mmm?"

"Ray, you're just doing this to--all right, all right! Put it in my--in my ass."

"Nnngh!"

"Oh! Deeper. Yeah, that's..."

"More, please. I--I want more fingers. Yes! And move them."

"Mmm hmm?"

"Oh god, don't stop, don't...I need to--Ray, I..."

[incoherent sounds]

"Fun game, huh?"

"I'm not finished, Ray. Stroke yourself."

"All right, yeah. Fuck, you're hot. "

"No, slower than that."

"What?"

"Much slower. And don't touch the head yet, just the shaft."

"God, are you trying to kill me here?"

"Perhaps I've simply discovered an appreciation for this game."


End file.
